Never Let You Go
by miss-chad-dylan-cooper
Summary: A Justin Bieber Story. : Lots of thought put into it too haha
1. My Lifesaver

"Hey, Abby, I have to go." My best friend Kristen said, looking away from her phone. She waved it at me, showing a message from her mom.

"Oh, ohshay." I said, trying to chew and swallow the popcorn in my mouth. I moved the bowl aside and stood up from the couch. I turned 'High School Musical' off, too. Kristen gathered her stuff and headed for the door.

"Be sure you dispose of the evidence." Kristen said in a mock detective voice. I saluted her and off she went. My parents were off on a week long business trip. I'm only 13, but my neighbor is just right beside us if I need anything. I had invited Kristen over, even though my parents had set a strict no-guests rule while they were away.

Once Kristen was gone, I plopped down on the couch. I loved Friday nights. Just the fact that you can curl up on the couch with sweats and no makeup and there's no guys there to judge you. I didn't even have to straighten my hair like normal. It was just in a curly, messy ponytail. One of the most unattractive things EVER.

I heard some commotion outside. I walked over to the window and looked out. I saw two guys, probably a bit older than me, skateboarding outside. There was a large bus parked nearby with adults rushing all around it frantically. _Who knows. _I thought to myself, going to the kitchen to get a drink. Our kitchen is so tiny, and there's hardly any room to walk without bumping into anything. I went to the fridge, bumping into the stove behind me as usual.

I sat back down on the couch, drank my Dr. Pepper, then fell asleep.

* * *

It burned. My skin. I could feel the heat all over the room. A strong smell. I was coughing. A lot. I had no idea where I was. I was moving. I heard voices. Where they in my head? I felt something supporting me. Or was I flying? Was I dead? What was happening? I hit something. I screamed in agony, though it didn't even hurt. I was scared. I closed my eyes tightly. Was I dreaming? Then it all went away, just like that. I was rolling on a cool surface. It felt good. Something was rolling with me. Or I was rolling with it. I don't know. I stopped. I lay there. I heard the voices again. It became a little clearer. "Chello? Chello? Are you smoking? Chello?" A worried voice was frantically saying to me. I started shaking back and forth. Or was I on a ride? A roller coaster? The voice got farther and farther away, screaming frantically. Then my senses became clear.

I was sitting in the grass in my back yard. There was somebody running around me in circles screaming, freaking out. I still burned everywhere. I could breathe better though. I sat up, grunting in pain. The person stopped screaming and running, looked at me, and ran over to me frantically.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Are you awake? How many fingers am I holding up?" He was saying fastly. I stared at him.

"Who the heck are you?" I spat. He sighed.

"Yeah, you really do need to go to the hospital." He said, getting up. He paced back and forth, talking to himself and using his hands.

"Uhm, yeah, what's going on?" I asked more sweetly. I wanted to stay on this kid's good side. He may be my key to survival if we're the last two people on Earth or something. He sighed and walked over.

"Can you get up?" He asked. I pushed up with my hands, and just fell on my back.

"Apparently not." I squeaked. He reached his hand out. I grabbed it, and he tried to pull me up.

"OWWW!" I screamed. I began to cry.

"Oh my gosh, sorry! Sorry, sorry, oh my gosh…" He said, kneeling beside me. He put his arms under me and picked me up bridal style. He carefully carried me to the front yard. There were a bunch of adults standing there freaking out. Then eight black vans drove down the street. People hopped out of them with cameras and surrounded us, taking pictures. I couldn't see ANYTHING. I cried harder and buried my head into the guy's chest. The last thing I heard before I passed out was "Justin, who is she?"

* * *

"So is she gonna be alright?" I heard Kristen saying.

"She'll be fine. She just has some minor burns." An older guy said.

"Then why was she screaming and everything last night?" The guy who saved me asked.

"She was just scared and in shock, and the heat all around made it feel like it was much worse.

"Oh." Kristen and the guy replied.

"I'd suggest you guys explain it all to her." The old guy said. Then I think he left, because I heard footsteps and then silence. I pretended to still be asleep. One of them shook my hand. I slowly opened my eyes. It was Kristen.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I coughed weakly. "Alright where is he?"

"Who?" Kristen asked.

"Whoever saved me. I guess this calls for the whole 'Oh my hero' speech." I said. The guy walked over to me.

"That would be me." He said, smiling. My mouth fell probably ten feet.

"You're kidding." I said. He laughed.

"Nope, it's me, Justin Bieber." He said. I closed my mouth.

"So, why, how, you, where, but, . . . What?!?!" I stammered. Justin laughed and grabbed a chair.

"My friend Christian and I were skateboarding on your street, since my tour bus broke down. Your house caught on fire. Nobody was around. They had hauled my bus off finally to get it repaired. We had no idea what to do. We didn't know if somebody was in there. I broke through a window and looked, and you were on the couch asleep. I thought you were dead, but I checked and you were breathing. Then I took you and jumped out the back window, and I then you came clear." He explained.

"Oh my gosh." I said.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"My parents are gonna kill me." I said sadly. Kristen and Justin laughed.

"It'll be fine, Abby." Kristen said. I shrugged. I wasn't so sure.

"So am I healthy? Will I live?" I asked.

"Yep. That's what the doctor said." Justin replied. I sighed happily.

"So when are they gonna let me out of this joint?" I asked.

"That will be up to me." The doctor said, entering the room again with a clipboard.

"Honestly, you can leave in about an hour. I have to let this medicine kick in." He replied with a smile.

"Good." I simply replied. He laughed and left.

"So will you stay with me Kristen?" I asked. She nodded. Then we all just sat there.

"Justin you don't have to stay. I understand you have a busy schedule and maybe a concert or something."

"No, I'll stay." He said.

"Why? I'm just a random girl you saved." I replied.

"Uhm. Look out the window." He murmured. I turned around and peered out. There was a huge mob of paparazzi trying to get pictures. They saw me looking and began taking pictures. I was momentarily blinded.

"Oh, wow." I simply said. I turned back around to face Justin. He just looked like a giant bright white blob. _How can celebrities put up with that? _I thought. He became clear quickly though.

We all just sat there in silence. Looking at each other, around the room, and the poor choice of decoration in the hospital. I began coughing and my ears started buzzing. It felt like I went cross eyed. I had no idea what was going on! Kristen and Justin freaked out and started calling for the doctor. Justin checked to see if I was breathing. The doctor came in and just looked at me and sighed.

"Guys, its just the medicine. It will only last a minute or too. But this also means she can leave soon." He explained with an assuring smile. Justin and Kristen breathed a sigh of relief. He was right, the coughing stopped and I felt much, MUCH better.

"I think I'm ready to leave now." I said.

Kristen let me borrow some of her clothes and we went to the lobby. I called my mom. They had already called my parents to explain everything, but I though I should call to apologize and let her know I'm alright.

"Honey, I'm just so glad you're okay!" My mom exclaimed at the end.

"Yeah, well if it weren't for Justin, I wouldn't be." I said, smiling at Justin. He smiled back.

"Wait, Justin? Justin who?" My mom asked.

"Bieber." I said, as if it weren't that big a deal. My mom screamed and I instantly pushed the phone away from my ear. Kristen and Justin laughed.

"Alright mom, I gotta go. Love you." I said, hanging up.

"Soo what now?" Kristen asked. I shrugged. Just then a woman in a nurses' uniform scurried in worriedly.

"They've surrounded every door." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The paparazzi." She replied.


	2. Stuck In The Moment

"Soo what now?" Kristen asked. I shrugged. Just then a woman in a nurses' uniform scurried in worriedly.

"They've surrounded every door." She said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The paparazzi." She replied.

Justin sighed and looked out the window. There was basically nothing BUT flashes and people and black. He looked at us and smiled.

"Ready to get your pictures taken?" He asked. Me and Kristen laughed. We took each other's hands and dashed out the door. We smiled as we ran through the mob and through and alley. Once we were far ahead of them and they got lost, we laughed and fell against the brick walls of the alleyway. We heard a man's cough. We all got silent, INSTANTLY. Then we heard a deep, throaty laugh. Somebody stepped out of the shadows.

"Well good evening fellers'. Or is it morning? Oh I dunno. Stupid ole hobos like me don't know nuttin." He spat at Justin's face. Justin glared at him.

"Whose your lil friend?" The hobo said, leaning in to me so close that he was breathing on my neck. Justin shoved the guy away angrily.

"What do you want?" Justin exclaimed.

"Ehh, I was thinking sweet revenge" The hobo said, smiling wickedly right at me. I backed away but hit the wall. Justin was _really _angry now.

"I don't think so!" Justin yelled, shoving the hobo again. The guy shoved Justin back and laughed maniacally. I was backed up as far against the wall as I could get now. The hobo shoved Justin one last time to the ground and he ran to me. He grabbed me and started stroking my hair. I screamed and he quickly clasped a hand over my mouth and picked me up. He took off running with me over his shoulder and a hand over my mouth. I saw Justin get up and run after us and Kristen run off down the road, probably to get help. Justin caught up and jumped on us, leaving all of us on the cold dirty ground. I bit the hobo's hand and he pulled it away with a yelp. I got up and Justin and I ran away as fast as possible. We ran around corners, across roads, through more alleys, and finally ended up at a gas station. We were both panting.

"Justin," I breathed.

"Are you okay?" He panted.

"…no…" I replied. I slowly got down on the ground and lay down. I curled up in a ball and sat there, breathing hardly. It was too much after everything that had already happened.

"Come on, you can make it, I'll help you." Justin said, helping me up. We slowly walked to the door of the gas station. He helped me in and we went to the clerk.

"Oh my goodness! You're Justin Bieber! My daughters love you!" The woman exclaimed excitedly. Justin smiled.

"We need help. Some hobo in an alley tried to kidnap her as revenge on me." Justin explained. The clerk blinked.

"Well, what did you do to him?" She asked simply. Justin lowered his gazed and shifted his feet.

"I don't really think that matters…" Justin mumbled. I nudged Justin and he looked at me.

"Justin, what did you do?" I asked. He sighed and led me back outside. We went around the back of the gas station and sat on the curb.

"I was younger. I had just got signed. I was really excited. I felt powerful and famous already. We drove through this town on the way home, and my mom was tired, so we stayed here a couple of days. I was just out wandering around when I found that guy, sitting in a box in an alley. He was homeless, and was asking for money. I told him I didn't have any money, and he didn't believe me. He tried to steal my money, which I didn't even have. And I did the wrong thing. Instead of just walking away or wishing him luck, and I freaked out all over him." He said.

"What did you do?!" I exclaimed.

"I punched him and said 'Do you know him? I'm freakin Justin Bieber! I'm famous! Gosh, stupid old hobos like you don't know ANYTHING!' And then I screamed to everybody that could hear not to trust him or give him their money. And they all laughed at him and he just ran off." Justin finished. I just sat there. Justin waited for a response.

"Well…?" He said.

"Well, what? What kind of response am I supposed to have?" I said a bit louder than usual. I just sat there, thinking about it. I thought about the whole day. The whole experience. His story. The incident with the hobo.

"So…as revenge…he wants to…hurt me." I sighed. "But why me? I mean, I'm not really that important to you or anything." I blurted. I looked at him. He had a slight smile on his face and didn't reply. He offered me his hand and he helped me up. He put his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Abby. He is not going to hurt you." He said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I _won't _let him." He said, giving my shoulders a quick squeeze. I smiled and gave him a friendly hug.

We walked out from behind the gas station to see police cars and of course, paparazzi. They took our pictures again, but we didn't look at them at all. It's as if they were just some trees in the background. We went and talked to the police and got everything sorted out, and Justin gave the clerk two autographs for her daughters. We stayed and waited until Justin's bus came to pick him up so he could go back on his tour.

SCREEECH! We heard the brakes on the bus squeal as it came to a stop. Justin looked at me.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said, trying not to show that I was sad. But Justin didn't even try. He instantly pulled me in for a tight hug. We stood there for a minute or two, embracing our last moments together. He put something in my hand, and told me not to look at it until I was alone. I smiled and gave him one last quick hug, and he got on the bus. He waved from the window and I watched him until the bus was gone. All there was left for me to do was wait.


	3. Never Say Never

**Okay. I am sooo sorry. This took FOREVER! I rewrote it 5 times. I was finally pleased with this. So here you go. Next chapter up ASAP! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

At my school, everyone thinks that I am the definition of lucky. Lucky I survived the fire. Lucky my parents didn't KILL me. And lucky that I was saved by Justin Bieber.

It has been four months since I've seen Justin. School has started up from summer break and I'm in eighth grade now.

I haven't brought myself to open up that paper he gave me yet. I don't know why, but I feel like if I open it, I'll break down crying, But for all I know it could be a coupon for Pizza Hut. One day though, I _had _to. It would cheer me up big time.

**LAST** **PERIOD OF THE DAY (SCIENCE CLASS)-TUESDAY**

"Oh my gosh! My mom got my tickets last night! Third row from the stage!" Kayla squealed. Her friends yipped happily (and most likely jealously).

"Justin will be soo hot live." Mandy said. The group chatted on and on about Justin coming to town that Saturday. It seemed like everybody had tickets but, of course, me. The cost to rebuild our house was going to be pretty high, with my mom's plans of doubling our old house size.

"You met him. Isn't that enough?" My mom had told me. I just grumbled at her.

The minute I got to my Aunt's house (where we were currently staying) I went to the guest bedroom and reached in my pillowcase. A huge smile appeared on my face when my fingers grasped what I was looking for-the paper Justin gave me. I excitedly plopped onto the bed and opened it.

It was ripped around the edges and the handwriting was amazingly kind of neat. It was a phone number; a cell phone number. _Justin's! _

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. I dialed the number at light speed and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

"Hellooooo?" A cheerful girl's voice said. I froze. Was it the wrong number? Shoooot.

"Uhh-er- Is Justin…there…?" I asked, sounding like an idiot.

"Yeah. Uhm who is this?" She asked.

"One of Justin's friends." I said, getting a hold of myself.

There was a pause.

"Uh huh, yeah…just a second." She said suspiciously. I heard some muffled noises then her voice talking. "Justin, another fan is calling I think."

"What's their name? I might know them." I heard his voice say. I felt like I melted just a little bit. I missed him so bad.

"Uhh Taylor." The girl said.

"WHAT?" I screeched. I screamed and made as much noise as possible until she came back to me. "Tell him my name is ABBY." I said as loud as possible, so Justin might hear it.

"I don't think so. He's not sing-" "Abby?" I heard Justin interrupt in the background. I heard a little commotion and then he took the phone.

"Abby?" He said.

"Yeah. The one from the fire." I said, still a little mad about that girl trying to prevent us from talking.

"I've been waiting for you to call for ages! Did you not wanna talk to me?" He asked.

"No, no no no! I didn't even open that paper until just now." I lightly laughed.

"Oh, okay, good." He replied. "I thought you were mad or something. So are you coming to my show this Saturday? We're coming to your town."

"Uhh actually I can't…" I said.

"Why not? You've gotta come!" He said.

"I'm sorry. We just can't afford tickets right now." I replied. There was silence.

"Abby. I'm the one performing. You don't think I can get you in?" Justin said flatly.

"Well….my mom also doesn't really want me going to a concert…and she doesn't want to go…or my dad…or my aunt…or-"

"Wow." Justin interrupted me. "Well maybe I'll just have to come kidnap you and hold you hostage at the concert." Justin said. I laughed. I could see him smiling; happy I laughed at his joke.

"I'm never going to get to go, Justin. Face it." I said glumly.

"Never say never. We'll figure something out. I'm sure I can convince your parents. If you're with me and everybody backstage, you'll be fine." Justin reassured me. I smiled to myself.

"Okay. You're right. But you've got to be the one to take care of it." I said.

"Done." Justin replied.

"Well…I've got homework to do." I said.

"Oh, right, right. Well I'll call you when I can figure something out." Justin said. We both sat uneasily for a couple seconds not sure how to say bye.

"Kay bye." I said almost too quickly.

"Bye." Justin said. We hung up.

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Justin sang the final notes of 'Baby' on the stage and then waited happily for the applause to go down. I stood on the edge backstage watching Justin. Justin and I had gone all over backstage earlier searching for the best spot for me to watch and not be seen. Every time he came backstage he checked in on me really quick.

"Alright, this song is dedicated to one of my friends backstage." Justin said, walking near the area I was at. He didn't look at me though, he just stood near me. "It's a little song called 'Never Let You Go'." I smiled at him as he turned his head just enough to look at me. Somebody in the audience screamed. An _angry _scream.

Justin went out to the center of the stage and performed it. That was the finale and then he came backstage. He went straight to me.

"Well?" He asked.

"You did freakin amazing, kid. I think Never Let You Go was my favorite." I said with a smile. Justin smiled, pleased.

"Alright well there's a sweet after party we should get to." Justin said. I followed him back, and we ran into Dan Kanter.

"Whoa, where are you going? We have a meet and greet session. No party tonight." Dan said.

"Pshtt." Justin murmured turning around and putting his hand on my back. He led me to where the meet and greet session was.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just come with me." He said. I shrugged. We both sat down at the table. A large man opened the doors and a huge swarm of girls fled into the room. They screeched to a halt, staring wide-mouthed at me. Their faces suddenly didn't look too happy.

"WHO IS SHE!" One of the girls shrieked. Then all of them were screaming angrily and rushing to me. A couple smart girls went to Justin and got their autographs, snickering at their luck. Two girls leaped over the table and knocked me over.

"What the heck? Get off me!" I exclaimed. I was on the floor with girls in a tangle on me, trying to hit me. _Hit _me. I bit one of the girl's arms.

"Ewwwhh she bit me! Loser!" The girl cried. I grinned evilly at the remaining girls, trying to scare them off. But Dan and some huge bodyguards were picking them all up like they were toothpicks and carrying them away. Justin quickly helped me up.

"Geesh." I said, rubbing a scratch on my hand. I looked at Justin. He was staring ahead, a blank expression on his face. Or maybe it was anger. I couldn't tell.

Not long after that, the whole meet and greet was cancelled. I was riding home on Justin's tour bus. Justin and I were the last ones to leave the building, while everybody else was already in the tour buses waiting. We stepped out the door and Justin suddenly grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Shh." Justin said quietly. I looked around, tensed up. We heard a garbage can hit the ground and then an 'ow'. Justin quietly walked over to where the can fell and a man leapt up and knocked him over, laughing. Justin kicked and punched.

"Abby, run!" He yelled. I ran as fast as I could to the tour bus, hoping Justin would be okay. I heard footsteps and was relieved. He made it. He grabbed my waist.

"Gotcha." A deep voice said. I screamed and Pattie burst through the tour bus door.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed, freaking out. She called for help and everybody ran out of the bus to see what was going on. I felt a cloth being put to my nose and mouth and I breathed heavily. Everything went blurry and I felt heavy. The cloth was moved away and we were suddenly moving. Then everything went black.


End file.
